Silvuropia
'''Silvuropia '''is the only YouTuber base currently on Vexius, as of August 2019. It is located on the edge of a jungle connected to a nearby swampland. There are a total of 10 buildings in Silvuropia, most of which were built by one of the residents, Halfmoon257, and the main owner, Quicksilvur. 1.13 History Silvuropia started out as a sky-high structure made out of various expensive blocks. It was originally going to be 20 stories tall, but as finals were around the corner for Quicksilvur, he chose to stay away from Vexius for the time being. There were only two residents of Silvuropia at the time, those being Quicksilvur himself and Book. 1.14-1.15 History When Quicksilvur returned after a long hiatus due to exam preparations, his previous base made in the 1.13 update of Vexius had disappeared due to a server world change. After one /rtp, Quicksilvur started work on a house made entirely out of jungle wood, with some farms in a giant cobblestone structure to the side of it. After the main house had been built, Quicksilvur started recording episodes of Vexius 1.14-1.15 on the server again (as he done so previously). One day, he decided to stream Vexius, which made the area gain a few residents who would build their houses nearby - those include RokuionAB, Halfmoon257 and Makii. Overtime, the original house would get bigger. It currently stands at 5 stories tall, with the upper two floors being restricted and off-limits to unauthorised builders for storage purposes. Halfmoon257 invited two friends of his own to build around Silvuropia - these were LtKarnage544 and TaylorTank. Today, Silvuropia still stands as one of the most significant and iconic builds on Vexius. Buildings Main "A.C.T" House (Quicksilvur) This was the first house to have ever been built in Silvuropia 1.14. It is 5 stories tall, with the upper two floors being off-limits to unauthorised visitors. Around it are farms for almost every plant and a few are mob-based, which include Blazes, Drowned, Skeletons, Iron Golems and Spiders. There is a cactus farm at the back that goes all the way up to the maximum build height, as well as some mini-games like Connect Block, Riptide Trident Test and an interactive note block piano. Base of Operations (Halfmoon257) This is one of the larger buildings in Silvuropia, also being at 5 stories tall. Not much is known about this base as Halfmoon257's redstone operations around the exterior, and the interior of the building is currently unfinished. Sky Islands (TaylorTank) Currently, these are the only builds in Silvuropia to remain aerial and above the ocean. The exact progress on the islands is currently unknown, as the original owner of the build hasn't been online since November 2019. Replica (RokuionAB) Starting out as a regular house but then turning into an attempt at a direct copy of the Main "A.C.T" House, this building remains unfinished, with no signs of the original owner coming back. It lost it's claim due to the owner been offline for 60 days, but Quicksilvur quickly re-claimed it before anyone could steal it. Tree House (kitten245) pending information House on top of a tree (LtKarnage544) This house is located in the very corner of Silvuropia on top of a jungle tree, with a giant cactus farm right next to it that is built to look like a giant cactus.